Du bist der Voldemort der Liebe
by Pussycat Jessica
Summary: Severus hasst den Valentinstag. Allerdings gibt es da jemanden, der es ihm schmackhaft macht.. HGSS


Hey Leute!

Das ist eine Fanfic für den Valentins Challenge auf www.jules-traumwelt.de.

Erforderlich waren diese Sätze, von denen wir nur drei brauchten

1. darf ich dein Badeschwamm sein?  
2. Du bist der Voldemort der Liebe...  
3. grrr kraul mir den Brustpelz...  
4. du bist der gummi ich der bär...  
5. oh ja play it again sam

Ich habe den 2. den 4. und den 5. ausgesucht gg

Dann wünsche ich mal viel Spaß, mit meiner ersten ernsten Mione/Sev Fic!

°,°,°,°,°,°,°,°,°,°,°

**Du bist der Voldemort der Liebe  
**

Valentinstag, wer hatte den eigentlich erfunden?

Severus schwor sich, denjenigen zu suchen und zu foltern. Oder ihn zu rösten. Je nachdem, wonach ihm gerade der Sinn war.  
Vielleicht sollte er auch Dumbledore mit rösten. Was musste dieser alte Mann auch ein Faible für diesen Kram haben?

Er hasste Valentin und Severus war glücklich, dass es diesen Tag nur einmal im Jahr gab.

"Verlier bloß nicht die Fassung!", murmelte er, als eine Schar kichernder Gryffindor fünftklässlerinnen an ihm vorbei ging.

"Siehst du Anne, ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich einen Brief von Dean bekomme!", rief eines dieser hysterischen Mädchen.

"Dafür habe_ ich _einen Brief von Seamus Finnigan bekommen", prahlte eine andere.

"Quatsch, ich habe einen Brief von _Harry Potter _bekommen!", eröffnete ein kleines blondes Mädchen mit einem riesigen Grinsen und die anderen schnatternden Gänse redeten aufgeregt auf sie ein.

Severus wurde übel.

Mit unheilverkündendem Gesicht tauchte er hinter den Mädchen auf.  
"Meine Damen!", bellte er und es war beinahe amüsant mit anzusehen, wie diese Gänse auseinander stoben und ihn verschreckt ansahen.

"10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, wegen zu lauten Lachen auf den Gängen!"

Zufrieden mit sich drehte er sich um und ging weiter.  
Ja, dass hatte er jetzt gebraucht. Das beste Mittel um sich abzureagieren war immer noch Schüler zu erschrecken und ihnen Punkte abzuziehen.

Als er die große Halle betrat, verpuffte dieses Gefühl der Zufriedenheit mit einem Mal.

Was.War.Hier._Passiert_!

Überall flogen rosa und rote Herzchen durch die Lüfte. Auf jedem der Haustische standen Rosen drapiert und bunte kichernde Feen zogen ihre glitzernden Kreise.

Langsam hob Severus den Blick und sah sich Dumbledores hellblauen Augen konfrontiert; sie zwinkerten. Wie immer. Severus fluchte leise und fragte sich bestimmt zum hundertsten Male, ob dieses Zwinkern irgendeiner Krankheit zurückzuführen war und ob er es mit einem Zaubertrank abstellen könnte.

Mit schnellen Schritten war er am Lehrertisch angekommen und funkelte den Schulleiter an.

"Was hat das zu _bedeuten_?", zischte er. "Ist Gilderoy Lockhart zurückgekehrt oder bilde ich mir nur ein, dass hier alles..." Er würgte. "..._pink_ ist?"

Dumbledore kicherte in sich hinein. "Oh nein, Gilderoy befindet sich zur Zeit noch immer im St.Mungos. Der ärmste. Ach und Severus, dass ist kein pink sondern _rosé_."

Vergnügt steckte er sich ein Zitronenbonbon in den Mund. Severus starrte ihn an. War Dumbledore so etwas wie ein Junkie? So wie der die Zitronenbonbons einwarf, würde es ihn nicht mehr wundern.

"Wie auch immer du diese Farbe nennen magst", sagte er abfällig. "Aber ist das Ganze nicht ein wenig übertrieben?"

"Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst", sagte Dumbledore ungerührt. 

"Ich meine... das _alles_ hier!" Severus machte eine ausschweifende Handbewegung, die die ganze Halle umfasste. "Überall diese _Herzen, Rosen, Feen _und diese schreckliche _Farbe_!"

Dumbledore kicherte erneut. "Ich denke, dass es ganz nett ist. Den Schülern scheint es zu gefallen."

Severus ließ seine Blicke schweifen und bemerkte maliziös grinsend, dass Dumbledore unrecht hatte. Wo er hinschaute, überall nur angewiderte Blicke und blasse, fast grüne Gesichter.  
Es gab wenige Mädchen, die das Ganze auch noch entzückend fanden, aber Severus sah großzügig über diese hinweg.

"Albus, ich weigere mich hier zu Essen."

"Dann lass es."

"ALBUS!"

Dumbleodre zwinkerte wieder. Severus fluchte.

°,°

"Schaut euch mal Snape an", sagte Ron amüsiert und stupste Harry und Hermione an.

Die beiden hoben gleichzeitig die Köpfe und sahen ihren Zaubertranklehrer an. Sein Gesicht hatte sich verzogen, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen (es war ja nicht so, als würde er jemals anders aussehen) und sein Blick wechselte immer wieder von angewidert, zu pikiert und empört.

"Scheint nicht so begeistert von der Dekoration zu sein", kicherte Harry.

"Oder er hat heute Morgen in den Spiegel gesehen."

"Seid nicht so fies", rügte Hermione sie.

"Wir sind nicht fies", sagte Ron empört."

"... nur _realistisch_", fügte Harry hinzu und die beiden lachten.

Hermione verdrehte ihre kastanienbraunen Augen. "Idioten", sagte sie verächtlich. Wieder sah sie hoch und begegnete dem Blick schwarzer Augen. Sie fühlte sich ertappt und ihre Wangen wurden heiß, aber sie sah nicht ein, den Blickkontakt zu lösen. Stattdessen lächelte sie zaghaft.  
Snape hob nur eine Augenbraue und wandte sich um. Hermione nagte an ihrer Unterlippe. Sie musste sich unbedingt etwas einfallen lassen.

°,°

Severus war froh, dass Essen hinter sich gelassen zu haben. Der Tag war so schrecklich gewesen, er wollte nur noch ins Bett. Schade das ihm kein Gryffindor mehr über den Weg lief, sie hätten alle ihre Hauspunkte mit einem Schlag verloren. Würde sich bestimmt gut anfühlen.

Vorhin schon war er drauf und dran gewesen den vermaledeiten Gryffindors eins auszuwischen. Und nur wegen Hermione Granger. Dieses Mädchen hatte ihn angesehen und sie war rot geworden. Um dem Ganzen ein Krönchen aufzusetzen: Sie hatte ihn ANGELÄCHELT!

Severus war es ja gewohnt, dass sie über ihn lästerten und lachten, aber noch nie hatte ihn ein Gryffindor _angelächelt_. Einfach nur gelächelt, lieb und nett, ohne Hintergedanken.

Zum esten Mal war ihm aufgefallen, dass Granger doch nicht so hässlich war, wie er sich immer eingeredet hatte. Ihre Haare waren goldbraun und ihre Augen hatten eine kastanienbraune Färbung.  
Als sie lächelte, entstand in ihrer linken Wange ein kleines Grübchen.

Weil Severus wusste, dass diese Gedanken nicht normal waren und das Granger Schuld war, wollte er den Gryffindors eins auswischen. Aber Albus hätte da etwas gegen gehabt und er hatte nicht wirklich Lust auf eine Standpauke dieses Zitronenbonbon-Junkies.

Aber als er unten im Kerker ankam, war das alles noch lange nicht vorbei...

An seiner Tür hing ein schlichter, weißer Brief mit einem einzigen Herzchen drauf. Severus starrte ihn an, als würde er jeden Moment Reißzähne bekommen.  
Er bekam... einen_ Brief_? Mit einem _Herzchen_? Merlin, dieser Tag wurde immer schlimmer.

Er riss das Blatt ab und entfaltete es.

_,Ich weiß, dass sie Valentinstag nicht mögen. Aber ich versuche es ihnen so schmackhaft wie möglich zu machen. Folgen sie der Spur der Rosenblätter und sie werden ihr Valentinsgeschenk erhalten.'  
_  
Wa-was? War das ein dummer Scherz? Severus starrte ungläubig auf die ordentlich geschriebenen Wörter. Ein kleines Grinsen flog über sein Gesicht. War da etwa eine Frau interessiert? "Oh ja, Play it again, Sam... Äh, _Sev_! Wie komme ich denn jetzt auf _Sam_?"

Grummelnd öffnete er die Tür. Wie angekündigt lagen überall rote Rosenblätter verstreut. Severus' Gesicht verdüsterte sich leicht. Super, und er konnte später wieder Putzfrau spielen und das ganze Zeug hier wegfegen. Ganz toll.

Trotzdem folgte er der Spur. Sie führte durch sein Büro ins Arbeitszimmer, dann ins Wohnzimmer und zu guter Letzt zu seinem Schlafzimmer.  
Tief einatmend öffnete er die Tür und stockte mitten in der Bewegung.

Dort, auf seinem großen Bett, auf den schwarzen seidenen Decken, lag sie. Hermione Granger. Sie hatte nur ein knappes, blutrotes ebenfalls seidenes Kleid an und merkwürdigerweise befand sich auf ihrem Haar eine Schleife.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione setzte sich auf, lächelte sanft und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein", flüsterte sie. "Nicht Miss Granger. _Hermione_."

Severus sah sie irritiert an.

"Hermione, was...?"

Sie stand auf, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und legte einen Finger auf seinen Mund. "Ich habe dir doch versprochen, dass du dein Geschenk erhalten wirst." Lasziv grinsend deutete sie auf sich. "Pack mich aus."

Severus blinzelte ungläubig, als sie seine Hand packte und zu ihrem Kopf führte, sodass er die Schleife abmachte. Hermiones Haar ergoss sich wie ein goldbrauner Wasserfall über ihren Rücken. "Ich hoffe, dir gefällt mein Geschenk... _Severus."_

Sie fasste in seinen Nacken und küsste ihn. Severus wurde heiß und kalt und alles schien sich zu drehen. Ihre Lippen waren samtweich und fühlten sich so gut an...

"Valentinstag sollte man genießen", keuchte Hermione, als sie sich voneinander lösten. "Sie sollten nicht immer so ein Gesicht ziehen."

"Aber musste das so kitschig sein?", krächzte Severus und deutete auf die Rosenblätter.

Hermione verdrehte die Augen. "Du bist der Voldemort der Liebe", sagte sie trocken.

Severus grinste wölfisch und zog sie an sich. "Nein... _Du_ bist der Gummi und _ich _bin der Bär."

Hermione kicherte. "Woher hast du das denn?"

"Ausgedacht." Er zuckte mit den Schultern, küsste sie erneut und sie fielen zurück auf das Bett.

Als sie sich an seinem Hals zu schaffen machte, keuchte er auf und schloß die Augen. "100 Punkte für Gryffindor." Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war es befriedigender Hauspunkte zu _geben_ als _abzuziehen._

Dann schlug er die Augen wieder auf. "Weißt du eigentlich, wer den Valentinstag erfunden hat? Ich hab noch eine Rechnung zu begleichen..."

**ENDE **


End file.
